


Another Way

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [61]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're tired, but not that tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way

Bloodshed didn't need sex that often. Unlike his father, he could go a while without doing the deed. Sure, he needed to blow some steam once in a while, but he was fine otherwise.  
  
Besides, life didn't allow him to be like his father. He worked construction instead of a desk job, so most nights he was tired and often too exhausted to even bother getting off in the shower. And, again, he was fine with that.  
  
His girlfriend didn't mind either. Thornstriker didn't have as much of a sex drive as he did, so he took care to not abuse her by having sex with her when she didn't want it and he could go another night without it.  
  
So like many nights, it often resulted in this image of Thornstriker watching some late night National Geographic documentary while he read a book. He was sitting on his large chair, reclined a bit as he read. He could see Thornstriker lounging on the couch diagonal from him in her pajamas. And since the weather was getting warmer, she was wearing a dark green undershirt and a pair of light gray shorts.  
  
This served more of an issue than he thought it would. Really, he wasn't his father. He didn't need to have as much sex as Bombrush seemed too and he would never make Thornstriker do something she didn't want to do. Still... It had been three weeks since the last time they did it. And... she was wearing... shorts. And an undershirt. And she was lounging on the couch, her shirt coming up a bit to expose some of the skin on her stomach.  
  
It wasn't something he normally saw with her. It didn't help that he was a leg man and Thornstriker had such smooth and pretty legs... He just wanted to focus on his book and read that, but he continuously found himself looking out of the corner of his eye at his girlfriend.  
  
Thornstriker was, of course, oblivious to him. She just watched her show, though it was honestly rather boring and uninteresting. But she wasn't tired enough to go to bed yet. Besides, it was only 8:30. She glanced at Bloodshed, blinking when they locked eyes with each other.  
  
She titled her head. "Bloodshed?"  
  
He had to steady himself from jumping back, but the flinch was very obvious as he turned to look back at his book. Crap, she was going to see through that.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Y-Yeah. I was just..."  
  
She waited for a moment before blinking in confusion. "You were just?"  
  
Bloodshed had nothing. He had fucked himself over. And knowing that she would not let that go, he had to come out and say it. "I was looking at you."  
  
"...At me?"  
  
"...Your clothes."  
  
She glanced down. What was wrong with her outfit? "You don't like my outfit?"  
  
"No... No, I mean... You look... nice in them."  
  
Thornstriker still looked confused. Though, she was certain he was giving her a compliment, so she felt it appropriate to respond. "O-Oh... Um... Thank you?"  
  
While this was an adorable side to his girlfriend, Bloodshed still felt a little... bad for thinking about her in a sexual light whenever she gave these types of reactions. She was just so damn innocent and while it turned him on like no tomorrow, he couldn't help but to feel bad for being aroused by her overall innocence.  
  
He set down his book and slowly moved over to her. She sat up straight, still confused as he sat down next to her. "Bloodshed?"  
  
"... I don't just mean... nice."  
  
She titled her head again.  
  
"... You look... sexy," he finally mumbled out, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided her gaze.  
  
It took her moment but when she allowed what he said to process, her cheeks turned bright red as her eyes widened. Oh... Oh! He was... Oh. She cleared her throat, hugging herself a bit as she also looked away from him. "O-Oh... I-I see... Um..."  
  
"Yeah.” He couldn't bring himself to look at her. Primus, what kind of sick pervert was he? "I-I'm sorry."  
  
"I-It's okay." She glanced at him before looking down at her legs. Well, she probably should have thought about that when she had decided to put this on tonight. "Ah... so does that mean...?"  
  
"Mean?"  
  
"You want to... do that?"  
  
Primus, he had completely sent her the wrong message. "No! No... I mean... not unless..."  
  
"Unless?"  
  
"Not unless you want to."  
  
Thornstriker thought it over as she glanced at him. He wasn't stiff like she knew he would get when he really needed to get off, but didn't want to do it in front of her. So it seemed as though he was just feeling a few stirrings of arousal. And it had been three weeks since the last time they had done it.  
  
But it was only Wednesday and they were both tired. She had been doing so many papers and extra work with her students due to finals coming up and since the warmer weather was coming, Bloodshed was been pushed to start up or finish projects that had been on hold since the colder weather came in. So they couldn't do anything too strenuous tonight.  
  
"I... I don't mind, but-" She hesitated for a moment. "-I'm just too tired to do it tonight."  
  
Bloodshed's shoulders slumped a bit. He wasn't upset; she just wasn't in the mood some nights. He would just have to relieve himself in the shower-  
  
"But I-"  
  
He turned when she spoke up, seeing how she was blushing harder. "But?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind... doing something less... strenuous."  
  
He blinked. Less strenuous? What did she mean by that?  
  
But then he understood, remembering the few times when they did their "less strenuous" activities. He cleared his throat. "Are... you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
They just seemed to stare at each other for a few moments before Bloodshed finally moved. Thornstriker twitched a bit, but he knew that she was always nervous and fidgeting when it came to anything sexual. Which made him feel bad and want to stop, but she would sometimes grow upset if he did.  
  
Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She gave a soft whimper, trembling when she felt his lips at her forehead. As he continued to shower kisses upon her face, she slowly moved to wrap her arms around his neck, giving a soft moan when he finally pressed their lips together.  
  
He let out a soft groan when she almost immediately opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to snake inside. Primus... He loved kissing and holding her. She was so soft and sweet that he was honestly just content with kissing her... That was, until he felt her warm body press against his chest. He could feel her small breasts push against him, her legs seemingly intertwining with his... He held back a shiver as he held her tighter.  
  
Thornstriker moaned softly as his kisses got rougher. She loved kissing the slightly younger man. His kisses were always so aggressive, yet... still somehow gentle. And his arms were always wrapped firmly around her body, making her feel safe and warm in his embrace. Even when his hands moved around over her back, feeling her up a bit, she couldn't help but to feel safe. And slowly become more and more aroused as his hands trailed over her back before one eventually gently groped her backside.  
  
"Mmm!" she squeaked out, trembling a bit but kissing him harder.  
  
Seeing her react positively, Bloodshed moved both of his hands to her back cheeks, groping and massaging them in his grip. Thornstriker shivered and moaned, eventually breaking the kiss and burying her face into his shoulder as he moved them both to recline against the couch armrest.  
  
Bloodshed slowly moved his hands, still massaging her posterior, further down so that he could cup her back cheeks. Chuckling as she gave a small squeak, his breath hitched when her hands moved down from around his neck to start roaming on his chest. In his light and thin nightshirt, he could feel her tiny fingers pressing through the fabric to follow the curves and form of his shaped chest and abs.  
  
She eventually started reaching down past his abs to where his pajama bottoms were. He chuckled again as he pulled back to look at her, "You seem pretty eager to get to the best part."  
  
Thornstriker blushed, burying her head into his chest. She was always so flustered whenever she was so forward. But she couldn't help herself; it felt good and she was starting to feel a little hot herself. She wanted to get to the good part.  
  
Noticing her body heating up, her lover sighed. "Let's move things along then." His right hand caressed over her hip to reach for the front of her pants. Gently, he pressed a hand to the fabric and the hot flesh underneath it.  
  
She gasped out at the touch, his hand seeming so cool compared to her body. But she didn't buck away from it, instead pushing against it to capture it between her crotch and his. She shivered and moaned softly as he continued to rub her covered pussy, her hands having to reach up and grab his arms to steady herself.  
  
Seeing this, Bloodshed quickly turned her around so that her back was leaning against his chest. He could hold her better this way and, whenever she rocked her hips, her backside rubbed against the now growing tent in his crotch. Once she was settled, he moved his right hand down again, rubbing her covered genitals.  
  
“Ngh…!” she whimpered, pushing up into his hand.  
  
He kissed her cheek as he continued to rub and grope at her covered cunt. She moaned hard and whimpered, trembling as she felt herself getting wet, especially with his cock poking her from behind. And then his other hand stretched down into her shirt, groping at her left breast.  
  
“AH?!”  
  
Bloodshed shushed her, kissing her cheek. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you… I swear I’ll never hurt you…” He gently pinched at her nipple, drawing another cry from her as her butt rubbed against his crotch.  
  
He growled at the stimulation. Just as he moved to pull out his dick flies of his pajama pants and boxers, Thornstriker whimpered out, “W-Wait…!”  
  
He froze, thinking he had done something wrong. “Thornstriker?” He immediately took his hands off of her body, sitting up and moving her off of him. “Are you okay? Did I-”  
  
She moved her hand over his lips, silencing him. “I’m fine, Bloodshed, I…” Her cheeks suddenly turned red as she rubbed her legs together, removing his hand from his mouth as she avoided his gaze. “I just wanted to… to take off my shorts first.”  
  
“Oh…” He felt his body warm up as he watched her stand up from the couch, her back turned to him. He swallowed as he watched her slowly shimmy out of her shorts. Just watching her made his erection even harder than it already was. Seriously... Just watching her legs slip out so slowly from her shorts made him want to push her up against the wall and ravage her senseless.  
  
He forced himself to remain still though, a shiver running down his spine as it pulled into his groin. Unable to bare the confinements of his pants and boxers, he reached in through the flies and pulled it out, letting out a relieved groan when it was free. Thornstriker then started to strip himself of her underwear, Bloodshed resisting the urge to push her down and get them both off.  
  
But when she slowly stepped out of her underwear and shorts after they had fallen to the ground. Bloodshed couldn't stop himself from grabbing her arm and pulled her down onto the couch. She shrieked as she found herself being pressed into the seat's padding, Bloodshed coming up behind her. She turned to look at him, but his breath tickled her ear, making her shiver.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed...?"  
  
"Close your legs."  
  
"Wh-What-?"  
  
"Just close your legs... Trust me."  
  
Thornstriker hesitantly brought her legs together, closing them. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she didn't question it. She bit back a whimper when she felt lips at the back of her neck, Bloodshed's hands resting at her hips and rubbing over them.  
  
"Since you're too tired... Don't worry. I'll do everything."  
  
Before she could ask him what he meant, she suddenly felt something hard poke at the back of her legs. And then, it pushed in between her thighs, rubbing right over her labia. She shrieked as she looked down, seeing his hot and hard cock poke out between her thighs. "Wh-What-?!"  
  
"I'm not going to have sex with you," he murmured softly in her ear, making her breath hitch. "I'm just going to make you cum all over my cock in another way."  
  
"Huh-? Ah!" Thornstriker gasped into the couch as his cock began to rub itself sideways across her labia, running parallel to her opening before being pulled back the other way. She shivered and shook at the sensation of bare head and skin teasing her labia unlike anything she could do herself.  
  
"Do you like that?" Bloodshed asked.  
  
"Mmmhh. Y-Yes... oh!"  
  
"Do you like this as well?" He had moved a hand from her hips to rub her stomach before moving down to the front of her privates. Dipping down between her thighs, he pressed between the lips covering her entrance and spread them. His cock quickly moved to run against the new surface available to it.  
  
Thornstriker moaned hard, clawing her hands into the couch. Her inner walls spasmed hard at that hard and hot organ rubbed up against her. She could feel her fluids starting to drip out of her, Bloodshed groaned when they touched his dick. Then he started to move, pushing his cock in and out in between her legs. Thornstriker buried her face into the padding, crying out in pleasure when his other hand went up to grope at her chest.  
  
"Your nipples are hard," he purred in her ear, pinching one of them.  
  
"AH! NGH!"  
  
"You're pretty turned on..."  
  
"O-OH! Bl-Bloodshed...! Please!"  
  
Hearing her cries of pleasure and growing excited by her begging, Bloodshed started to move faster than before. Thornstriker cried out repeatedly, her body trembling more and more as her inner walls spasmed in lust. She was getting so wet... She could feel so much dripping onto her lover's cock, making her thighs feel wet and tingle as Bloodshed thrusted in between them. And the attack on her breast...  
  
She could feel herself starting to cum. And Bloodshed seemed to be aware of it too, pulling her in for a deep kiss.  
  
"MMHH! MMPH! MMM!" Thornstriker couldn't hold herself back as his fingers dipped deep between her lips to spread them even further, making her entrance gape open almost like a trap. And when his cock pressed against it and made her womanhood clutched against it as it ran across, she couldn't hold back. She cummed on his cock, cooing and moaning wantonly as he continued to thrust his cock against her, covering it with her juices.  
  
Bloodshed could feel his whole body shake as the hot and sticky liquid of his lover began to coat his manhood. What he wouldn't give to just feel the walls producing those liquids squeeze down on him instead. But he had to hold back, had to keep thrusting to extend her orgasm more. They were too tired to do anything else tonight and he still had to grind his way off before he could even get up and-  
  
He bucked up suddenly when hands grabbed his cock, holding his against the hot body of his girlfriend. "Wha-?"  
  
His words were interrupted by a groan when they began to stroke him, pumping his cock while the hot entrance continued to grind against his cock. It was only when he looked down that he could finally figure out what was going on.  
  
Thornstriker's hands had moved from gripping the couch cushion to reach down beneath her, the culprits jerking him off at the moment. She was trying to get him off as best as she could, wanting him to cum as her orgasm was starting to come to an end.  
  
It didn’t take much longer though, Bloodshed becoming weak to her nimble hands. He let out a small shout, cumming hard into her hands. Thornstriker whimpered, another small orgasm coming over her as she caught his seed in her hands, the excessive amount getting on her thighs.  
  
For a few minutes, they just remained there, both panting and trying to recover from the pleasure. Bloodshed buried his face into her neck, planting soft kisses across it. Thornstriker shivered as she removed her hands from Bloodshed’s now soft length, looking down at her hands. They were completely covered in his fluids and she wasn’t sure what to do with them…  
  
Bloodshed beat her to it though. “We should shower.”  
  
“Wh-Wha-?”  
  
“Shower. We’re both dirty now…”  
  
Thornstriker blushed, but nodded. Though she had already showered that night (as did Bloodshed), she couldn’t go to sleep like this. And she had a feeling that they would be showering together…  
  
But she knew Bloodshed wouldn’t push it. If anything, he would just help her wash herself and that was always nice…  
  
Though, she didn’t think she would mind if she had to help him out again.


End file.
